


Innocent Heart

by TMar



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Kamala (from the episode "The Metamorph") is accused of murdering her husband. Picard knows she didn't do it, of course.





	Innocent Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A story from April 1993. My mother provided the title. It's just a murder mystery, with a bit of Picard/Crusher added in because my friends (Hummers Ink) and I were heavy shippers of them.

INNOCENT HEART

"You must help me!" the woman begged, standing in the planet's main  
communications building, which was barricaded against the soldiers outside.  
"Please!"

Her bodyguards shifted uncertainly, not sure if this was covered by their  
duty profiles. The woman sitting at the communications console was looking at  
the desperate group with little emotion. "I cannot help you," she informed the  
dark-haired woman. "You killed our leader."

"I didn't kill him! I couldn't. I wouldn't. Someone is trying to make it  
look as though I did, and unless I get to the transmitter, we'll never know  
how or who! Please!"

The light-haired woman at the console looked out of the window at the  
soldiers, then back at Kamala... and came to a decision. "All right. But I  
hope help reaches you soon."

"It has to," Kamala answered, turning to the console to hail Starfleet.

***

"Priority message for Captain Picard," said the relief officer at the tactical  
console.

"I'll take it in my Ready Room," answered Jean-Luc Picard. Once there,  
Admiral Quinn's face appeared on the monitor. "You aren't going to like it,  
Jean-Luc."

"Is this why you're delivering the message? In case I try to kill the  
messenger?"

"Something like that."

"All right, Sir. Let's have it."

"Starfleet has just received an SOS from the wife of Alrik of Valt."

"Kamala?" Picard's heart jumped into his throat.

Gregory Quinn was nodding. "Chancellor Alrik is dead."

"Dead?" Picard echoed, trying to push away the feelings that were welling  
up inside him at the thought of Kamala.

"Kamala hailed us from the communications building on Valt. She's  
barricaded herself in there, and she says they're accusing her of Alrik's  
murder."

"Who is?" Picard asked, puzzled.

"She didn't say. We think it must be part of the faction that opposed  
peace, and opposed the marriage."

Picard waited for the punchline, knowing it would come. "You and your  
ship are to proceed to Valt, give the metamorph asylum if necessary, and find  
the truth," said the admiral.

"Is that all?" asked Picard sarcastically.

Quinn took the question at face value. "No, that's not all. If it turns  
out she did it, you are not to violate the Prime Directive."

Picard was surprised, and said so. "Why would I do anything like that?"

"The woman likes Shakespeare, Jean-Luc. She read some of it to a  
delegation of ours a while back. And then she launched into a discussion of  
archaeology. I'm not even going to ask what happened." Quinn was very sharp;  
Picard had to give him that. "Just get this little problem sorted out, one way  
or the other."

Picard nodded. "Point taken."

"Good luck, Jean-Luc. I have a feeling you're going to need it."

Picard already had a feeling that Quinn was correct.

***

They diverted to Valt with little incident, but the crew stayed away from  
Picard; obviously something had put him in a bad mood.

His bridge crew noted that the captain seemed preoccupied, but no one  
said anything as most of them had an idea as to the cause. Only Beverly  
Crusher actually brought up the subject.

"So, what are you thinking about all this business?" she asked him at  
morning tea.

Picard felt very relieved all of a sudden, that he could unburden himself  
without wondering what people were thinking. "Why would anyone frame Kamala  
for murder?" he mused. "She couldn't do it."

Beverly had always sympathised with Kamala, but she also accepted that  
sometimes people did awful things for what they considered to be good reasons,  
and in this instance she felt a need to protect Jean-Luc from being hurt  
again. "Are you sure? Maybe he abused her or something."

Picard shook his head. "She wouldn't kill anyone."

Beverly put down her tea and studied Jean-Luc's face. "Why are you so  
sure?"

"Because I wouldn't."

"She's not you, Jean-Luc, no matter how much she admired you while she  
was on this ship."

Picard rubbed his hand over his face, not wanting to tell the doctor how  
he was so certain. "I know."

Beverly Crusher got that determined look on her face. "Well, just  
consider it. She might have changed, you know."

Picard only smiled ironically at that, but he didn't say anything else  
about Kamala and why she could not possibly have changed.

"Who I am today, I will be forever. He'll never know. I'm still empathic;  
I will be able to please him. I only hope he likes Shakespeare..." Picard could  
still hear those words in his heart, and knew that Kamala, having bonded with  
him, would NEVER have violated her duty and murdered Alrik. But, short of  
confessing Kamala's being bonded to him to the government of Valt, there was  
little that he could do to clear the metamorph.

***

The government of Valt was glad of the presence of the Enterprise. When the  
ship assumed orbit, Kamala was still barricaded inside the communications  
building. "So we are hoping that you will persuade her to come out and face  
the charges."

"Excuse me, Minister," said Picard, "but we are still your system's  
official mediators. Starfleet has sent me to find the truth."

"Which is that Kamala of Krios killed Alrik of Valt."

"We will have to investigate that, Sir. Will you allow us to do so?"

"I suppose so. It looks like that's the only way we'll avoid war with Krios."

"Very well, then. We'll beam the Chancellor's wife on board the  
Enterprise, thus assuring her a neutral site." Even as he said it, Picard  
found himself wondering just how neutral the Enterprise really was. But the  
Minister agreed readily, and gave them three days in which to investigate the  
charges against Kamala.

After he finished talking with the Minister, Picard asked Worf to contact  
the planet so he could talk to Kamala.

In half a minute, Kamala's face filled the screen, looking first  
terrified, then relieved, then happy. "Captain Picard."

"Kamala. Prepare to beam up to my ship. You will be our guest while we  
investigate Alrik's death."

"Thank you, Captain. I would ask if you could beam my bodyguards up as  
well. I fear for their lives."

Picard nodded to Worf. "Make it so."

***

When Kamala shimmered into existence on the transporter platform, Picard was  
the only one in the room. "Kamala," he said by way of greeting.

She had lost none of the grace that Picard had first admired in her as  
she stepped from the platform, looking around. "Where is everyone?"

"I suggested it might be better if you had total privacy at first, so  
only I, Mister Data or Counselor Troi will be with you at any one time. Of  
course, if you later feel safe enough to leave your quarters, you will not  
need an escort."

"But..." Kamala sensed a 'but' in there somewhere.

"But your government said they'd prefer it if you were guarded so that  
you cannot 'influence' too many people."

"I no longer have that ability."

"They know that, but they aren't taking any chances."

"Sensible." Kamala proceeded out of the transporter room, and Picard had  
no choice but to follow. She walked to the quarters that had been hers when  
she'd been released from stasis, and turned to face the captain. "Are these  
mine again?"

Picard blushed. "Yes."

"Hmmm. Are you coming in, Captain?"

"Yes. I must have your version of the events leading up to Alrik's death."

"That isn't what I meant."

"I know." Picard never wanted to be in that position again, the position  
he'd been in the last time Kamala had been aboard. So he kept it strictly  
business. "But we do need your information."

"All right," she smiled, stepping aside so he could enter, then  
hesitating. Then, she waited for him to step aside so she could enter.

"What was that?" Picard asked when they were seated. And Kamala smiled,  
perhaps the first genuine smile since she'd boarded the ship. "Habit. On Valt,  
the woman waits for the man."

"Why?"

"A holdover from times when men went first to protect the woman from  
danger. But you are a very Earthly gentleman, Jean-Luc Picard"

Picard looked away, embarrassed. "I'm not sure about that."

"I am. I read a lot of Shakespeare when I was not attending state  
functions. I know. And I'm beginning to think that Shakespeare knew  
everything."

"Including everything about heads of state being murdered?" Picard asked,  
knowing that he had.

"Oh, yes. Then, it was up to Hamlet to discover what he could. Now, it's  
up to you."

"And I have no ghosts to help me." Picard sighed. "What else have you  
discovered?"

"That only people with something to gain would commit such murder."

"What did you have to gain by Alrik's death?" Picard asked. Motive was  
always an important factor.

"I had nothing to gain. The Prime Minister usually becomes Chancellor if  
the chancellor dies. I was an emissary of peace. My husband and I both wanted  
the same thing."

"You do know there is a law which allows the wife of the chancellor to  
serve in his place if he dies prematurely?"

"Of course. But I didn't want that. I couldn't have done it. I'm NOT what  
Alrik wanted, I'm what you wanted. So I'm not qualified."

"But you couldn't explain this to the government, of course," Picard concluded.

"No. I know some gossips are saying killing Alrik was my revenge against  
this arranged marriage. But, truthfully, Captain, I found that Alrik and I -  
or Alrik and you - had more in common than I thought." She leaned forward, as  
if to whisper a confidence. "He's a lot like you, or... he was." Kamala's  
sadness at Alrik's death was suddenly patently clear to Picard. He suddenly  
knew that he'd been right to give Kamala up, and that she'd been happier with  
Alrik than either of them would have thought. Kamala was staring into space  
now, as she recited her feelings.

"We shared ideas and thoughts on the treaties, and he made me an official  
emissary of Valt. It was a duty I well understood, and I took it on gladly.  
Now..." She looked into Picard's eyes, then away. "Now, all his efforts, all  
our efforts, might be for nothing if I'm convicted. Those who never wanted  
peace will say I was part of Krios's plans to break the peace."

Picard leaned forward, took Kamala's hands, decided that wasn't the best  
of ideas, and let them go again. "Kamala... you won't be convicted. We'll find  
the assassins."

"You might be the only person who doesn't think I did it."

Picard smiled. "You bonded with me, and even though there's nothing I can  
do about that, it does give me an advantage. I know you're innocent. Now all  
we have to do is prove it."

***

By talking to Kamala, her bodyguards, various ministers in the Valt  
government, and by going over recent records, the Enterprise crew was able to  
come up with only three logical suspects: Kamala, the Prime Minister, and a  
group of people who called themselves "IsoValtists", who had always opposed  
peace with Krios and who were decidedly xenophobic. Any of those people could  
have managed to slip Alrik the poison which had killed him... but the official  
version was still that it had been Kamala, because it had been her cup which  
had carried the poison.

They were discussing the investigation in the Observation Lounge, when  
Beverly Crusher, of all people, brought up a valid point. "None of you seem  
to be considering Kamala as a real suspect. Why not?"

Picard, Riker and Worf looked at each other, and then Riker replied, "I don't know."

"There's another thing we're overlooking," Crusher said. "Why would Alrik  
drink from Kamala's cup?"

"That is the oldest defense one can use," replied the Security Chief.  
"Offer the cup to your spouse, and when he dies, claim that someone was not  
trying to kill him, but you."

Picard did not look happy with Worf's assertion. "Kamala could not have done it."

"Wait!" said Deanna Troi suddenly. "Captain, what Worf just said may be  
true. Perhaps someone wasn't trying to kill Alrik. Perhaps that someone was  
trying to kill Kamala."

"Why would anyone want to kill Kamala?" asked Riker, noticing that the  
captain was nodding.

Picard looked at his senior officers. "I think it may well be possible  
that someone was trying to murder Kamala."

"Should that be our new direction of investigation, Sir?" asked Data.

Picard stood up, pulled his jacket straight. "It should indeed, Mister  
Data. Make it so," he added to the room at large, exiting and leaving them all  
sitting there staring.

***

Beverly Crusher was not in a good mood. She wasn't sure if she really  
suspected Kamala or not, but she was trying to keep the captain's objectivity  
intact. It didn't seem to be working; he was angry at her, and to top it all  
off, she was stuck reviewing an autopsy that looked like it had been done in  
the dark ages.

She was fiddling with her hair and mumbling things about insensitive  
people when she realised that someone was standing in the doorway. It was the  
empath herself. "What can I do for you?" the doctor asked in her best medical tone.

"Hmmm... not much," Kamala replied. "I just got a bit tired of being shut  
up in my quarters."

"Where's your escort?"

"The captain said I wouldn't come to harm on his ship."

Crusher shrugged, then gave Kamala a measuring look. "What's on your  
mind? I've seen that look before - you want to talk."

Kamala came further into the room, but did not seat herself. "Does the  
captain suspect me?"

Beverly shook her head. "Oh, no. He refuses to consider you a suspect."

"Good. He told me that, but I was afraid..."

"Don't be. He..." Beverly broke off when Kamala put a hand to her head  
and crumpled to the floor. The doctor flew from her desk, terrified that  
someone had found a way to get to the metamorph while she was aboard the  
Enterprise. "Nurse!" shouted Beverly, and together they settled Kamala on a  
biobed.

Scans found no trace of anything lethal in Kamala's system, and Beverly  
gave her a good checking-over, just to be on the safe side. Then she waited  
until the empath awoke.

"Wh.... oh. I must return to my quarters," Kamala said when she awoke.  
She struggled to get up, but Beverly stopped her. "Not so fast, if you please.  
You're my patient now."

"Doctor, please - "

"Why didn't you tell anyone you're pregnant?" Beverly interrupted.

Kamala merely sighed, sitting up slowly, but not attempting to get off  
of the biobed. "I was frightened. This child bonds Krios and Valt. If the  
person who killed Alrik finds out about this baby, neither of us will live to  
see Alrik's dreams of peace realised. I must protect this baby, Alrik's heir,  
and prove my innocence."

"And find the killer," Beverly surmised.

"Yes."

"We must inform the captain; he needs to know all the facts.  
"  
Kamala's voice filled with panic. "No!"

"Kamala -- "

"No. No one is to know until I've proved my innocence."

"Why not go to your home planet? Surely you and the baby will be safe there."

"Why would I go to Krios? Valt is my home now. Alrik has an heir, and it  
is my duty to stay and bring him or her up, maybe even to be the next ruler.  
This baby will unite our worlds once and for all."

"It's a boy," said Beverly, having seen that in her scans.

"Alrik wanted a daughter, but I didn't care..." Kamala stared into space.

"Well, now you know. Do you have a name picked out?"

"Alrik. There is no other choice for me."

Beverly patted Kamala's arm. "I guess not."

***

Thanks to the many servants in Alrik's household, Data was able to get a very  
good idea of who had come and gone in the time during which the poison must  
have gotten into Kamala's cup. "Sir, I have a possible suspect."

"Well, Mister Data, let's have it."

Data activated the viewscreen, and a picture of a rather beautiful but  
sad-looking woman appeared. "This is Alena, who was Chancellor Alrik's  
mistress until he married Kamala. She was a frequent guest in the household  
even after the marriage, and she was seen entering the palace on the day  
Chancellor Alrik died."

"Have you been able to contact her?"

"No, Sir. The government's soldiers have her. They refuse to release her."

Picard stood up. "Why?"

"I do not know, Sir. They would only say that they do not suspect her."

"I do, Mister Data. Lieutenant," he said to Worf, "get me the Minister."

The Minister's countenance appeared on the screen, and Picard explained  
the situation, watching the man's face fall. Finally he replied, "Captain  
Picard, I do not know what to say."

"We must speak to this woman, Minister. She could be the person who  
killed your Chancellor."

"I will have her beamed up to you in one hour," the Minister replied,  
closing the channel.

But Picard hadn't liked the look on the Minister's face in the least. Nor  
had Worf. And Deanna Troi confirmed their suspicions. "He's hiding something, Captain."

"Does he know who killed Alrik?"

"I think he does... he isn't guilty himself, but he wants to protect the person who did."

"Why?" asked Picard, but then it all fell into place. "If Kamala is  
convicted, she'll be executed. He'll be rid of her, and take Alrik's place as  
chancellor."

"I have something else," said Worf suddenly. "I intercepted what I  
believe were secret arrangements for the Minister's crowning as Chancellor  
next month. At the time I did not think it strange, but now it appears to be  
suspicious."

Picard looked at Data for confirmation. Data said, "A new chancellor must  
be installed one month after the death or abdication of another. Sometimes the  
spouse becomes Chancellor, sometimes the Prime Minister. The planet has  
extensive laws governing who is to be chosen."

"But look here," the captain said. "Before Kamala had even been tried,  
they were planning to install the Prime Minister of Valt as the next  
chancellor."

"It sounds as if they are covering for this woman, the chancellor's  
mistress," Worf concluded.

"I think you're right, Lieutenant. That is just what they are doing. They  
know she killed him, but it gives them the perfect excuse to get rid of his  
wife and to do with the planet what they wish."

"So, what do we do?" wondered Deanna.

"We bring the Prime Minister, Alena, and Kamala into the picture." Picard  
tapped his comm badge. "Chief O'Brien, get a lock on the Prime Minister and  
a woman named Aleda and beam them aboard as soon as you can."

"Aye, Sir."

***

It was only fifteen minutes before the Minister, the suspect and Kamala were  
all standing in the Observation Lounge.

"Captain Picard, I must protest! You have no right to kidnap me and to  
interfere in an internal matter."

"On the contrary, Minister. I had your permission to find the truth  
regarding Chancellor Alrik's death."

"And this included kidnapping?"

"We merely brought you aboard to facilitate a speedy investigation."

"I suppose you think you've found the truth?"

"Perhaps."

Then the suspect, Aleda, spoke up. "Enough of these games, Minister. I  
told you you couldn't protect me. I told you she had friends in Starfleet."

Kamala didn't understand this at all. "Friends in Starfleet?"

"I know you were on this ship for days before you married Alrik. Do you  
think I'm stupid? I know what you are."

Picard knew what Aleda was trying to imply; it was truer than she  
realised, but he couldn't let that get in the way of finding the truth. "Are  
you confessing to having killed Chancellor Alrik?" he asked.

Aleda was very angry now. "Well, what do you think? He'd often told me  
that if Kamala hadn't been chosen, he would have married me. Think that's easy  
to live with? Think it's easy when the man you love has a wife but confesses  
every time you're together that it's you he loves?"

Kamala realised now what had happened. "You were trying to kill me, not  
Alrik. You... you came into our home, you wished me luck... when Alrik and I  
celebrated the... when we celebrated, he told me I was truly his wife, and he  
gave me his cup. Naturally I have him mine..." She trailed off.

Aleda's anger faded, replaced by sadness. "I didn't mean to kill him."

"You were only trying to kill me."

"Yes."

The Prime Minister spoke up. "You'll need proof, Picard. Proof that I was  
trying to protect Aleda from detection."

"We have that, Sir." Data spoke for the first time. "The governments of  
Valt and Krios will, I believe, accept Starfleet's transcripts of our search  
for information and our fruitless - until now - search for a prime suspect."

"You were trying to use Alrik's death to put yourself in power. Anyone  
can draw that inference," added Riker.

And the Minister merely smiled a sad little smile. "It almost worked,  
too. But believe me, Picard, I was not behind his death. I merely..."

"Took advantage of your opportunities," put in Kamala.

The Minister looked her up and down appreciatively. "Something like  
that."

Picard turned to Data. "Commander, escort our guests to the transporter  
room and have them beamed down to the government's main council chamber. We  
will upload all our evidence immediately."

"What are you going to do?" the Minister asked.

"We have done what we came for. Now your government will decide what to  
do with you."

"When I heard they were sending you, I was worried. Everyone told me you  
were no fool," the Minister told Picard.

"Goodbye, Minister," was all the captain said.

***

Everyone went out, and only Picard and Kamala were left in the lounge. "I'd  
like to stay on board for a few days," she said.

This unnerved Picard. "Why?"

"I'd prefer to be away from the proceedings until they've chosen a new  
Chancellor." As she said it, Kamala felt that Picard wanted to refuse her; she  
even knew why, but she also knew that he would not.

"All right. How long will this take?"

The empath shrugged. "About two to four days. They must do it before the  
next month."

"Very well." Picard turned to leave, but Kamala stopped him with, "Why  
do I make you so uncomfortable?"

Picard turned back to her. "Kamala, I don't think it is appropriate for  
me to have contact with you any more. Alrik is dead, but we both know your  
duties don't end there."

"Do you love me, that's all I want to know."

Picard looked at her for a long while before speaking. "I don't know."

"I'm pregnant with Alrik's heir." The look on her face was defiant. "So  
maybe that will help you decide."

The captain looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I don't know,  
Kamala. I don't know."

"I love you, that will never change. Nor do I want it to. But I've always  
understood duty and honour, and this is my home now. My child's home."

"Then why did you ask if I loved you?"

"Because without you I am incomplete. And I think we both know I'd go  
with you if you asked me to."

"I cannot," said Picard with a tone of finality.

"I know."

***

Beverly Crusher awoke at twenty three hundred hours when someone buzzed at her  
door. "Who is it?"

"Jean-Luc Picard."

The doctor got up, got a robe, and went to the door, which opened to  
reveal the captain wearing a robe as well. "What's wrong, Jean-Luc?"

He just stared into her eyes, as the door closed behind them. "Beverly,  
I need you."

Crusher felt like someone had hit her over the head. "What?"

"I need you. I want you. Please don't send me away."

"Captain -- "

"Please." Picard had such a pleading tone in his voice that Beverly  
realised there was something wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I need to be with you."

"Jean-Luc, this isn't -- "

"It isn't wrong, and it isn't sudden, despite what you may think.  
Beverly, I want you." The tone changed, as did the look in his eyes. The  
doctor had never seen that look before, but she still had doubts. "I don't  
know, Jean-Luc. This doesn't seem like you."

He didn't deny it; he merely put his arms around her, and brought his  
lips down to meet hers. "I need you, Beverly, that's all I can say."

'I must be out of my mind,' Crusher thought as she let him kiss her.

***

The kiss was long and lingering before Beverly pulled away... she couldn't  
think straight. Her Captain, her husband's best friend... Her mind refused to  
put things in their proper places.

"Beverly," was all Picard could manage. The medical officer made a small  
sound at the back of her throat, her head spinning wildly. "I'm  
hyperventilating," the rational part of her mind asserted silently. But inside  
Beverly, the tension and love brought one thought to mind: kiss him back.  
Beverly pulled Picard toward her, kissing him back in just the same way as he  
was kissing her.

The captain of the Enterprise had long since left the room, replaced by  
Jean-Luc the man. He stepped close to Beverly, their bodies melding  
seamlessly, clouds before a storm. His hands sought out the clasps of  
Beverly's clothing as hers went under his robe and up his back, the touch only  
increasing the desire.

Beverly tried to step backwards, tripped and fell onto the bed. A  
flailing hand she shot out to prevent her fall knocked over the glass of water  
on her night-table, but by now she was beyond caring.

Jean-Luc was momentarily stunned by the fall, but the moment was too  
strong for him to linger over such a small detail as Beverly was too busy  
pulling his pyjama shirt over his head. She pushed herself further back along  
the bed with her feet until they lost their grip. Picard kissed her neck, her  
face, her eyelids... 

Beverly returned to consciousness. Moments or hours later, she couldn't  
guess. Picard was lying with her, still kissing every inch of her. His clothes  
were strewn all over the room, as were hers. Becoming one with him, Beverly  
felt freed from an unknown bondage. Jean-Luc's pleasure showed in his  
beautiful, expressive eyes and Beverly couldn't help but kiss him over and  
over, their passion rising together...

"Jean-Luc," was all Beverly said. The tone of her voice was comforting and  
thanking, but Picard could not hear her, for he was sobbing. Tears of long-  
repressed pain and newly-unleashed passion were streaming down his face, and  
all Beverly could do to comfort him was kiss them away, wondering if she was  
kissing away the tears of pain and passion from the face of her one true love,  
or if in the dawn it would turn out to have been self-deception on both their  
parts.

***

When Picard awoke the next morning, he felt so guilty he wanted to throw up.  
How could he have done that to his chief medical officer, his best friend's  
wife? He lay there looking at her, trying to remember his rationale for waking  
her up in the middle of the night and basically begging her to make love with  
him. He knew it had to do with Kamala, but he didn't know how to explain that,  
or even what it was. Then he felt her eyes on him, and met them with his. 

When their eyes met, Beverly suddenly knew what Picard was thinking. "You  
feel guilty," she said. "This came out of the blue, and now you're sorry."

Picard turned away. "I don't know."

Beverly put out a hand and touched his shoulder. "This has something to  
do with Kamala being here, doesn't it." It wasn't really a question.

"Yes."

"What? Jean-Luc, look at me!"

Picard turned to look at her.

"Tell me, Jean-Luc. Captain." The use of his rank was meant to bring some  
reality to the situation, to get him to think straight. It seemed to work,  
because Picard frowned, thinking. "She asked me if I loved her."

"And what did you say?"

"That I didn't know."

"Well, that's convenient. You've immersed yourself in the investigation  
to avoid thinking about her, about the fact that she's on this ship. Now the  
investigation is over, and you found another way to avoid thinking about her."

"Beverly, I didn't want to use you, but..." He trailed off, realising  
that what Crusher was saying was right. "...in this instance I think you're  
right."

"We've both had other relationships, Jean-Luc. But we've always been  
there for each other, and we've always known there was more to our  
relationship than just friendship."

"Last night I had to find out if that was true."

Beverly had a cynical-yet-tender look on her face. "And?"

"It is true. I... with Kamala it was just... she's made to attract men.  
I'm not so unfeeling that I wouldn't be affected. And Vash... she... I like  
her, but it wasn't love. When I made love to you, I knew it was. It is. But  
I wasn't thinking about Kamala, I was thinking of you when I came here."

"You purposely didn't think of her."

"I proved to myself that I don't need to think about her."

Beverly smiled at him. "It took this long for you to admit that you love  
me. So..." she ran a hand down his chest... "...where do we go from here?"

"I can think of a few ideas," Jean-Luc replied, bending to kiss her  
neck... and shoulders... 

***  
"Riker to Picard."

Picard sat up in surprise and called, "Picard here," to the comm panel  
because his uniform was in his quarters.

"The government of Valt has made its selection."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know the person, Sir. It's someone we haven't had many dealings  
with - Sub-Minister Vinek. He has invited Kamala to retain her status as  
Chancellor Alrik's wife, and to groom the child to be the next Chancellor."

"That seems overly generous of him."

"Not really, Sir. I believe he's Alrik's cousin, and he was always pro-Kamala   
and the treaties and trade agreements. I believe he didn't want to serve at first,   
but Kamala convinced him that she would not even present herself as a candidate for Chancellor."

By now Picard was up and had his pyjamas and robe back on. Beverly seemed  
to have been forgotten. "Did she return to the planet?"

"No, he called the ship and requested to speak to her. Then she filled  
me in this morning."

"All right, Number One, I'll be there in thirty minutes. Meanwhile, make  
arrangements to leave orbit."

"Aye, Sir."

Picard turned back to Crusher, who would not look at him. He walked  
forward, and sat on the bed. "Beverly, I love you. I have some unfinished  
business to attend to, but this isn't over."

Then the redhead did look at him. "All right. I'll be waiting."

Picard kissed her briefly, and left.

***

He found Kamala waiting for him in his Ready Room. "I'll be leaving now,  
Captain," she said, sounding unhappy at the prospect. "Unless of course you've  
made your decision."

Picard looked her in the eye this time, knowing that while he HAD cared  
about Kamala, it had not been the right kind of caring, no matter what had  
gone on between them. "I have made the decision," was all he said.

"You don't love me."

"I don't love you. I do care for you, but..."

"But it's a friendly love, a protecting love. I felt it the first time I was on board.   
You don't want anything bad to happen to me, but you won't be responsible for me."

"That's right." Picard felt bad, as if he'd been leading her on, but he  
knew that this was innaccurate - he had always been motivated by a concern for  
Kamala's welfare. He changed the subject to distract himself from his guilt  
feelings. "So you will return to Valt, retain your status, and your child will  
be a candidate for Chancellor someday."

"Yes."

"That was your duty all along, wasn't it."

Kamala looked at him strangely. "You know it was."

"Then I wish you well."

"I, too." She went towards the door, turned. "Never forget what you mean to me."

"I won't forget, only hope that you somehow find happiness."

The metamorph nodded. "Find someone to love, Captain."

Picard looked away. "I have."

And Kamala exited the Ready Room, not saying another word.

***

Beverly sat in her quarters, staring into space. The lemon tea she was holding  
had gone cold ages ago, but she hadn't noticed. She was pondering her life,  
and her next move. Then her door chimed. "Enter."

Jean-Luc Picard stood at the door. "May I come in?"

"Of course you may."

He walked in; sat next to her. "I want to be with you."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, because I was thinking of what I'd do to you if you came in here  
and said something different."

The captain smiled. "It would have been worthy of you, I'm sure."

"Damn right." She stood up, held out a hand. "Come along."

Picard stood and took the hand. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to Ten Forward to have our breakfast today, and you are  
going to kiss me in front of everyone."

"I am?" Strangely, Picard didn't sound too distressed at the concept.

"Yes."

***

They did go to Ten Forward, where they had a lovely breakfast, and where, on  
their way out, Picard stopped Crusher near the bar. "Doctor..."

"Yes?" she asked, innocently.

Picard put one hand in her hair, and pulled her to him with the other.  
"I think we forgot something." 

Then he kissed her, and the entire compliment of the Ten Forward lounge burst   
into applause... but Jean-Luc and Beverly didn't hear them.

THE END


End file.
